


Forgotten Friend

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [61]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoems, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^





	Forgotten Friend

Forgotten Friend   
Lost   
Not here   
Remains   
In middle   
Dim place   
Less light   
Half darkness   
Untouched   
Forgotten   
Still keep watch   
Hangs there   
All new   
Take good care  
Nurse it   
Sometimes   
I want to   
Give up   
Let it die   
Away   
There so many   
People   
Who would be   
Friends   
With me   
Positive note   
For myself   
A tiny   
Voice   
Echoes   
Small child   
Casual clothes   
In a rope   
Cover head   
To toe   
Smiles   
As if I knew   
This person   
Must be   
The missing   
Memories   
To my friendship   
It is ok   
Later   
Let go   
Move on   
Seems all this   
Illusion   
With my memories   
There it is   
The bond of a lost friend   
Forgotten friendship   
Forgotten friend


End file.
